New Soul ((A Percy Jackson fanfiction))
by Just a Writing Addict
Summary: Fae has always been different. Kids at school bully her,shes never met her father,crazy things always seem to happen around her,and she's been jumping around schools for years now. One faithful day,when she thinks 8th grade is finally over,her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and sat up in bed,looking out the window of my mother's apartment. The sun now high in the sky of New York city. Tourists,locals,and others scrambled around,shopping or doing other business. I sighed and slung my legs over the bed,getting up to finish my year at another school. I put on my dark red skull shirt and my black skater skirt to match. My mom bustled around in the kitchen,making eggs and extra bacon. My mom always made the best breakfasts. She was currently working at a diner and always came home in bacon grease,pancake syrup,and smelled like coffee. She was tired in the mornings because she always worked the night shift. But she said it was interesting to do work at night. Espically at a diner. During the day,people are just living,doing as their brain says. But in the night,things are exciting. Teens,adults,kids,they're living life to the fullest. "Plus" she would always conclude. "The pay is better."

"Mornin!" My mom said,smiling at me as she put my breakfast on the table. "Morning." I said,sitting down to get to my breakfast. "Wouldn't you know it." My mom said,leaning on the edge of the sink,smiling at me. "You're finishing the year with no incidents,no problems,no bad report cards. " I grinned. I hadn't usually had very good luck when it came to school. I always got kicked ot for some reason,even if it wasn't my fault. "Yup. Anything you're forgetting?" I asked,taking a bite of my bacon." My mom snapped her fingers. "No beating up kindergardners!" I rolled my eyes as my mom laughed. "Happy birthday Fae." I smiled as my mom smoothed my jet black hair. I smiled at her and finished breakfast. "Bye mom!" I called,snatching up my skull studded backpack. "bye!" She called.

I ran down the streets of New York until I reached my school "Broxy Middle" I don't even know where that name comes from to be honest. I entered and started to clear out my locker. "Well well well." a voice sneered behind me. "If it isin't goth girl.'' I rolled my eyes and ignored Britney. The most irritating girl in my school. She flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder,smirking. "I sure hope you're going to some ''special'' high school this year for freaks like you." She continued. "Britney." I said,turning to her in anger. "If I flush,will you go away?" Britney scoffed. "Just stay out of my way Fae? Got it?!" I rolled my eyes with as much emphasis as possible. "Ya sure. I don't want to get in the way of the rhino when she's mad.'' Britney narrowed her sea green eyes and stalked off. I smirked and threw my things from my locker into my backpack. Glari,my best friend hobbled up to me on her crutches. She was pretty much my only friend here. She had long,wispy brown hair that fell down her shoulders,and striking brown eyes that always made me feel guilty when she gave me the look when I didn't take her to Burger King to get one of their salads. She always told me that if she could: She would marry a salad. They were her favorite food. I smiled at her. "Hey." I said,she gave me a bashful smile. "Hey. Ready for the good bye speech today?" she asked. I shrugged and picked a stray bottle of perfume from my locker I didn't even know I owned. "Yeah..hey smell this." I said,holding it under her nose. "Like Vanilla." She remarked. I nodded and looked at the label on the bottom. "Vanilla Death." I announced,chuckling. "Thats why everyone thinks you're goth." Glari commented. I nodded,tossing into my overflowing backpack. "Lets go buddy!" I said,slamming my locker shut for the last time.

I got comfrotable in a fold out chair to listen to a good-bye speech from our principal. "Students." He said,quieting down the gym full of kids. "You have all been a real treat." He began. _Yeah right._ I thought,smirking to myself. I felt a piece of paper hit my back as he continued talking. I turned to see Britney,tossing paper at my back with her friends,giggling like it was the best joke they'd heard all day. I turned,"Ignore them" Glari advised. They continued to throw pieces of paper at me,the wads they threw getting larger and larger. I finally felt something broiling hot,like an iron hit my back. "What the?!" I shouted,turning,expecting to see Britney cackling with her friends. But where they had been sitting,instead there was something much worse. Some crazy animal with the head of a man eating lion,a goat coming from it's side,bleating it's head off,and a serpent erupting from the back side. "G-Glari..." I said,tugging the sleeve of her hoodie. She turned,gasping,her eyes filled with pure terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Kids screeched,darting twoards the door in an intense panic. Abandoning their chairs and running as fast as their legs would carry them. ''FAE!" The creature roared/bleated/hissed in a deep,raspy voice. A voice that sent shivers down my spine. How did it know my name!? How did know my name?! "Fae let's _go_!" Glari said,yanking my arm twoard the door violently

. She staggered as fast as she possibly could. I wasn't going to leave her that was for dang sure. But she was really slowing us down. The creature roared loudly,shaking the building,causing dust to shower down on us,specking my hair with pieces of white. This was not good,we were at the very end of the never ending stream of kids scrambling twoards the exit to the gym. Just as we came to the exit,the doors slammed closed. "No!" Glari moaned in defeat. "FAE!" The creature roared again. I shook in my boots,turning to face the creature.

''WHAT!?" I shouted. Heres the thing. I have a short temper,it's a big flaw I have. A part of me was angry at Glari,she was a slow poke. On the other hand though,it wasn't her fault she had a birth defect. "YOU TRAPPED US IN HERE?! YOU ALMOST KILLED THOUSANDS OF KIDS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The creature's lion head sneared. "Such a brave demigod." it said in it's deep raspy voice. I gave the creature an intense death stare. "My master has sent me,I must feed!" It lunged for me,it's eyes filled with posion and hatrid as it came closer. "MOVE!" Glari shouted,grabbing my arm and yanking me out of it's range.

My chest heaved up and down,the shock of almost being killed by . The creature rammed head first into the cinder block wall of the gym. The animal shook it's head,taking it's head from the wall. "not good not good." Glari muttered. she un-buttoned her pants and slid them down in a hurry. What I saw shocked me. "YOUR A PETTING ZOO ANIMAL!?" I screamed. where her legs should have been were two furry goat hooves. "Fae that's not important now!" She said angrily,fishing some reed pipes from up her shirt. "here." She said,handing me a sparkly cresent moon hair clip.

"NOT FUNNY!" I shouted,panic surging through my veins. "Oi! Meat heat!"Glari shouted. The disoriented creature stumbled around,trying to see where the voice came from. "go Fae! GO! Yeah thats right piece of schist!" Glari shouted,beginning to frantically play a tune on reed pipes. Thick,green vines erupted from the ground of the gym,entangling the already confused creature.

"Unclip it!" Glari shouted,running to me. "What!?" My voice came out in a paniced childish squeak. "THE HAIR CLIP!" My hands trembled as I uncliped the hair clip. Slowly,it turned into a large,glistening,blue bow. "PULL THE STRING BACK PULL THE STRING BACK!" Glari shouted as the creature began to rip apart the vines like small pieces of string. My two fingers wrapped around the golden string of the bow. I pulled back,aiming at the writhing creature. Slowly,a golden,shining arrow appeared in the bow."SHOOT IT SHOOT IT NOW!" Glari screamed at me. The creature was free and lunging for me again.

I waited,and let the arrow go just as it jumped for me. I squeezed my eyes shut,waiting to be ripped apart by the beast. But nothing happened. I peeked at the monster,it froze,but slowly became a golden dust,blown away. My eyes were the size of dinner plates,my breathing short. "what the-how did..WHAT!?" Glari panted. "Calm down." she said,shoving her reed pipes back in her shirt.

"Chiron and Ray will be here soon." "WHO THE HECK IS CHI-" I heard something crumble,I turned to see a huge hole in the side of the gym,a man with the back of a horse standing proudly next to another boy with sandy blonde hair that looked around my age wearing a orange shirt that said "Camp Half Blood" "Heyo peeps!" The boy,who must have been Ray said,grinning an idiotic grin. "He's a-a-" the horse smiled. "Hello Fae." "WHY DO YOU ALL KNOW MY NAME!?" I shoted,running my fingers through my hair in confusion. Chiron chuckled. "So much to learn. Come along. We'll be talking when we reach Camp. " "Camp?" I asked,furrowing my brow. "Camp Half Blood." Ray chimed in,coming twoards me. "I'm Ray. Son of Apollo."

"Apollo?" i asked,confused for what seemed like the thousanth time today. "Like. The sun guy?" Ray smiled. "Yup the sun guy. My dad." he offered his callused hand,which I shook reluctantly. "Anyways. " he continued,pushing his blonde hair out of his deep blue eyes. "Camp Half blood is a place for well..people like us." "what do you mean 'people like us?' " a quiziqual look adorned my face. "Demigods of course!" Ray said,as if it were obvious." "How do you even know I'm 'one of you'?" I asked,making air quotes with my fingers.

"The ambrosia we gave you this morning!"

"Like. The food of the gods of Olympus? Not possible. Besides I didn't eat anything that looks like ambrosia this morning"

"Well duh! The mist took care of that! "

"Mist?"

"It's like a veil that seperates the mortal world form the godly world." I nodded. "We should go." Ray smiled in agreement. "yes we shall."


	3. Chapter 3

Ray,Glari,and I followed Chiron out of the hole he had made in the wall. "Ah yes." Chiron said,snapping his fingers. "Our ride." Slowly,four fuzzy dots began to descend from the clouds. I squinted in attempt to get a better look. They finally landed next to us. Four,glistening white pegasi,stamping their hoofs and beating their wings. My mouth was a small ''o''.

"what?" Ray asked,mounting one. "Never seen a pegasus before?" I rolled my eyes. "no. I personally hang out with them every day.'' I said scarcastically. Ray chuckled and Glari mounted one,stroking it's mane. I approached the pegasus,my hand out to pet it. I smiled gently and placed my hand on it's soft muzzle. The creature whinnied and flicked it's tail. A big fat smile came onto my lips as I mounted it,stroking it's soft fur. "TO CAMP HALF BLOOD!"Ray shouted in excitment as the Pegasi bolted into the sky.

I closed my eyes as the wind blew through my hair,the busy streets of New York like an ant fam below me. I grinned and threw my hands into the air. "WAHO!" I shouted,echoing through the sky. Ray grinned and mimicked me,his pegausus doing a sort of loop-the-loop. He laughed and we continued flying to Camp Half Blood.

We flew until we reached a large strawberry field,when the pegasi began to descend. "Woah there." A boy said in a shirt matching Ray's,easing the pegasi down. He nodded to several others as they came and lead the pegasi over to a stable. I shook the sleep from my legs and looked around.

Straight ahead was a small brick building,the sound of hammering,shouting,and a roaring fire coming from it. "INCOMING!" A burly voice shouted. A group of three messy haired kids ran out,a large object that was engulfed in fire in their hands. "WOAH!" Ray shouted,grabbing my shoulders and yanking me out of the way.

The three heaved the flaming object into a nearby river. "YOU SAID THE BLUE BUCKET!" One boy with greasy black hair shouted. "I SAID NOT THE BLUE BUCKET!" A boy with curly black hair retorted.

Chrion shook his head and turned back to Ray. "Ray. You give Fae the welcome tour. I've got things to deal with." Chiron left and went over to the group of kids who were still trying to put out the grass at their feet.

"Come along chum o' mine!" Ray said,grabbing my hand and leading me off.

"Thoes are the cabins." Ray said,pointing to a cluster of cabins,each decorated differently. "That one's pretty." I said,pointing to a pink cabin similar to a barbie house. Ray scoffed. "Aprodite cabin. Stuck-up's if you ask me." I rolled my eyes. "So demigods." I began. "Half god half human?" Ray gave me a thumbs up. "Right you are." "so Aphrodite could be my mom?" I asked. Ray shook his head. "You'll have a godly father. Not mother. Your mom had a baby with a god,not a goddess." I nodded. "You might be the daughter of Apollo!'' he offered,gesturing to a large golden cabin,arrows and music notes decorating the sides and front. "So...you'd be my brother?" Ray shuddered. "Scary to think about." I laughed.

"Whats that one?" I asked,pointing to two ivory cabins that stood out amongst the rest. "Hera and Zues." Ray said. "They're empty. Zues has two kids now. Jason Grace and Thalia Grace. Hera has well..none. She's the godess of marriage so she wouldn't be having kids with puny mortals." "Makes sense." I added. "And that-" Ray said,pointing to a large cabin with the medical symbol you see in hospitals written in gold on the front. "Is the hermes cabin. where you'll be staying until you're claimed." "Clamied?" I asked in confusion. Ray began to walk to the cabin,me at his heels. "Claimed is when your godly parent claims you as theirs. So. Maybe tonight,tomorrow,next week. Some symbol of your godly parent will appear over your head. Unless you're a child of Aphrodite,you'll have make-up,hair done,dress blah blah blah." I laughed. "Well I've gotta wait then huh?"

"Yo yo yo! Connor Travis get out here!" Ray called. Two boys who looked very similar with sharp noses and up-turned eyebrows bounded up. "Fresh meat." One said,rubbing his hands together in a menacing way. "Oh c'mon." ray said,rolling his eyes. "I'm Connor and this is Travis." Said one boy,gestsuring to the boy next to him. "Travis!" Ray demanded. "don't give us that again!" I jumped in surprise,Ray didn't strike me as someone who shouted a lot. "We will write your names on your foreheads again!" he threatened. "Travis has a mole on his neck and Connor doesen't" Ray advised.

Travis and Connor were super nice. I really loved the Hermes cabin. They had a look in their eyes like they would make something explode any second. "Dinner!" Travis said,the entire cabbin flooding out as they ran to the mess hall. "PIZZA BRISQUIT COLA FOOD!" They all chanted cheerfully. "Wahoo!" I shouted happily,giggling. "Have a seat." A girl named Kelly offered,patting the seat between her and Melissa. I sat down between them,happy to already have some friends. "Anything you want to drink." Melissa said,grinning. "anything?" I asked. "Anything." I looked at my cup. "warm butterbeer." I said,sure enough,a thick,warm liquid filled my goblet. Warm steam coming off from it. I took a long sip. "Children!" Chiron said warmly from the staff table,stomping his back hoof. "we have a new camper! Fae,come on up and introduce yourself!" I walked up to the table. "Hi. I'm Fae. And I'm new." Suddenly,all the campers gasped and a bright red light illuminated the mess hall. "What did I do?" I asked,furrowing my brow in confusion. "All hail Fae Crowe. Daughter of Hades." he kneeled along with the other campers.


	4. Chapter 4

"What-who?" I looked above my head to see a bright red skull,causing red light to dance all over the floors,walls,and people. Chiron looked at me grimly as the skull above my head faded. "You are a daughter of Hades. God of the underworld."

Chiron directed me to my new table,a secluded table with no other kids. I sat with my meal,no Hermes kids joking. No body teaching me the basics of Camp Half Blood. I sighed and ate my food. But it was tasteless,like cardboard. I remembered what Ray had said,about the big three not having alot of kids. Tonight,instead of being surrounded by my brothers and sisters,laughing and talking before we finally turned out the lights. I'd be stuck,alone,in the big obsidian cabin,staring at the cieling in the dark of the night. I pushed away my food and stared out at the woods in the distance.

Night time came and we made our way to the ampitheatre,roaring orange flames in the center. I took a seat off by myself,watching the other kids. We sang songs. I noticed when the group was more excited,the flames changed color,or got bigger and hotter. It reacts with their moods. I pulled my leather jacket tightly. "Hey." a voice said from the left side of me. I turned,Ray smiled gently,his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Hey." I said,looking up at him. "Can I sit?" He asked. I nodded and scooted over,not that there wasn't enough room. "At least you're not my sister." He offered. "is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked blandly,looking to him. He laughed.

"Could be worse. You could be a child of Aphrodite." He said,gesturing to a group of Barbie doll like girls,giggling and whispering to each other. I nodded. "Thats true." The campers finished a song about a granny goat who ate grapes. Or something. "Now goodnight children." Chiron said,smiling. "Remember. Lights out before-" A collective shriek went up from the campers. The fire in the center went up so high and far out the kids in the front of it no longer had eyebrows. Kids scrambled away from the fire in a panic. Ray jumped up in fear,his eyes filled with courage despite the intense panic."HELP MEEEEEEE" A voice wailed. I looked around. Everyone trembled,not moving a inch. The voice seemed to be coming from the flames themselves. "HELP ME!" The voice wailed again.

I shook in fear,staring as a form developed in the red hot flames. It looked like a woman,a very beautiful one at that. Her curly brown hair tumbling down her shoulders,her deep green eyes filled to the brim with tears. "HELP ME!" Aphrodite" Chiron said,bowing. "What are your troubles?" "IMPROISNED!" She wailed again. "The North East!" She wailed once more before the flames died. Chiron's big brown eyes were filled with terror,he seemed so put together. How does a goddess get improsined? "Children." Chiron finally spoke,his voice shaky. "I recomend. Y-You all go to bed now. And um...don't worry." _Oh great._ I thought. In addition to sleeping in the tomb of death kids,theres a goddess trapped by who knows what.

"Here." Ray said gloomily before we left. "Connor and Travis stole some stuff from the camp store for ya' "I nodded. "yeah..thanks." There was a sort of tension in the air that was horrible. Like any second we'd all burst into flames. I accepted the plastic bag of things and stalked off to my cabin.

Bright green fire burned in two torches beside the two,huge black doors. I grunted as I pushed one open,revealing the interior of my cabin. "well great now I'm a vampire." I muttered upon seeing my bed. It was more like a coffin than a bed. Blood red velvet pillows and blankets spread neatly on them. Stiff and crisp as paper. It was clear no body was here. I sighed and threw my plastic bag of toiletries down on a bed,claimed as mine. "so you're my sister." a voice said. I whipped around,a boy slowly came from the shadows. NO! Like he LITERALLY came from the shadows. He had been one with the shadows! His skin was a papery white. His aviator jacket hanging limply from his shoulders.A dark sword hung from his belt on a bags hung under his seemingly black as ink eyes. His dark hair was tousseled everywhere. "Wha-What?" I asked in confusion. he stared at me intensley. "You're a daughter of Hades am I correct?" I fiddled with the hem of my blood red skirt. "Well..why else would I be in here? It's not exactaly a place to go exploring."

Nico sneered. "Just what I need. Some scarcastic girl following me around." That stung. I scoffed. "well I don't exactaly get to choose." "Give me the hair clip." "The what?" I asked,furrowing my brow. "The magic hair clip that Glari gave you." "oh yeah!" i dug in my pocket and pulled out the glittering hair clip. Nico took it in his bony hands. He stared at intently. "Interesting. I've never heard of a Daughter of Hades using a bow." I nodded. "It's hard." I admitted. He handed me the hair clip. "sweet dreams." he said,though something told me he didn't mean it. The shadows then began to swirl and melt around him. And he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares flooded my sleep that night. Nightmares were something I'd always had to deal with. Even when I was a baby I had vivid nightmares close to every day.

Tonight my nightmare showed me in what looked like a large cave. The moon's light bouncing off shards of something in the cave. It took me a moment to realize they were crystals. Crystals the size of a school bus all over the cave. I gasped as I saw the outline of a huge creature emerge from the shadows. He was massive. If the cave was any smaller he'd never fit. Black tangled dreadlocks fell onto down to his waist. He wore a huge skin across his waist as well,but other than that he wore no clothes. His face looked like he'd been hit by a bus. It was smushed,flat. "Z-Zios please be c-c-c-calm!" A little dwarf like thing said,skimpering out to him. He looked like a court jester. No joke.

"I CAN NOT BE CALM STUPID SLAVE!" Zios roared in return. The dwarf cowered,his lower lip trembling. "I MUST FEED! THE GODDESS IS NOT WORKING AS BAIT!" "T-T-Then why n-not eat her m-my lord?" The dwarf asked. Zios considered this. Scratch that,he thought about it a long time. For such a big head he had an awfully tiny brain. "No no. There will be even more trouble on Olympus. They'd send actual Gods." he stood and continued pacing the cave. "We must wait For the foolish demigods." The dwarf smiled a sickly smile. "Ohhh yes. Demigod meat." They cackled together,Zios's laughter shaking the entire cave,several smaller crystals falling to the ground,shattering.

I woke up,my eyes snapping open. It was morning in Camp Half Blood. The sun shone through the red stained windows as birds chirped happily outside. That didn't at all match my current mood. I hopped out of bed and pulled on my camp half blood shirt with some skinny jeans. I didn't even bother with my hair. My attitude had changed for some reason. I didn't want to joke around. Seriouness was all I felt.

"Chiron." I said,stepping on the porch of the big house. Chiron and the other camp director,Mr.D sat on the porch playing a card game. "oh hello Fae. Wonderfull morning. Why aren't you at breakfast?" I sighed. "That's the thing sir. I had a nightmare last night that I think is very important." Chiron looked at me,worry lines etched into his old face. "well then..do tell."

I told him my dream,everything. Chiron sighed. "Yes. There was news from Olympus this morning. Confirming that Aphrodite has gone missing." ''How do you loose a goddess?" chiron raised and lowered his shoulders. "I belive..this quest is meant for you." "Why me?" I asked. I was not the kind of person to be going on a quest. I was clumsy,geeky,and I don't know what god was watching over me when I shot the Chimera but I was no good at archery. "You should consult Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes. She is the oracle. She can give you a prophecy. Perhaps that will tell us if this quest is for you"

I made my way into the attic. Lifting a trap door to see Rachel in a chair,her eyes an illuminating green. I sucked in a deep breath. "I-I look for my prophecy?" Her mouth opened and she spewed green mist onto the floor of the attic.

 _Beware the one_  
 _Who claims to love_  
 _Claims to have the heart of gold_  
 _He will turn his back,and will become cold_  
 _From ash and work a soul will grow old_  
 _A new Soul,a child,is needed to rise above the rubble._  
 _And save our world from trouble._

I stared in disbelief as she closed her mouth and the green mist subsided. _Well that helps_. I thought,climbing down.

"Beware the one. Who claims to love,claims to have the heart of gold,he will turn his back and become cold,from ash and work a soul will grow old. A new soul,a child is needed to rise above the rubble,and save our world from trouble." I recited for Chiron back on the porch. Chiron stoked his beard. "I believe it's safe to say this one is your's Fae." "But why _me_?" Why not one of the Ares kids or someone stronger?" Chiron gave me a small smile. "Who is to mess with fate child?"

We all sat in the ampitheatre later. "Settle down children." Chiron said,stomping his back hoof. "Now,as you know we recived another child of the big three last night." "Ya! Death Girl!" An Aphrodite girl shouted. "Watch it sunshine." I snarled back. "Continuing!" Chiron said sternly.

"I believe Fae has recieved a quest." Muttering came up from the campers. "We need three voulenteers to acompany her." "I'll go." Ray offered,standing. "I brought Fae here,I've been here longer too so maybe it's best I come." Chiron nodded. "I wanna bring Nico." I piped up. "He's been on a quest before so he'll be massive help." I turned to Nico. He shrugged. "Yes. That seems like a good idea. You'll need someone to keep you in line."

"We need one final camper." "I could accompany her!" A boy from the Aphrodite cabin offered. He stood, He wasn't a typical Aphrodite kid. He had unkept brown hair,he had hit puberty obviously but was choosing not to shave so he had stubble all over his face. Hot. But not my type.

"Are you even any good with a weapon Greene?" Ray asked. Greene laughed. "You'd be surprised. I'm actually exceptional with a dagger." "it's true." A cobat trainer offered. "He's very good with blades." I licked my lips. "Why not?"

I'm going on a quest with a sun kid,pretty boy,and my half brother. Great..


	6. Chapter 6

I shoved what little things I owned in my backpack. I would prefer to have cliped my hair clip in,but it didn't look like it was possible. So I carefully placed it in a small pocket on my backpack. The Apollo kids had given me some last minute help and tips with archery so I was slightly better but still needed to practice. On the other side of the cabin Nico packed up as well. "See ya." I said,leaving the cabin. "Heyo death girl!" Ray shouted,running to me with Greene on his heels. "If you call me Death Girl again I swear to Hades-" "Jeez I was just joking." Ray said,a smile still on his face.

"You want me to do your hair for the quest Fae? You'd look good with a high pony tail maybe." Greene asked. "Nah" I said. "Thanks but I like keeping it down." Greene furrowed his brow. "How'd you get it into that style then?" "what style?" Greene handed me a small mirror and sure enough my hair had been pulled into some sort of do I'd never seen. It was looped in the very back of my head,small braids texturing it and the area of my hair leading up to it.

"What.." I ran my fingers along one of the tiny braids. "Sometimes." A voice said from behind me,I turned as Nico walked up to us. "You change your appearence when you're claimed,to match your godly parent." He examined me for a moment. "It suits you." We stood in the center of camp,waiting on Chiron.

He finally trotted up to us with Glari a while later. "Why aren't you wearing the hair clip?" "I can wear it?" Glari nodded and extended her hand for the clip. I handed it to her and she pressed a small button,making the clasp come un-done but not making it turn into a bow. She clipped it on the side of my head and Greene handed me a mirror. The sparkels glittered in the sunlight of the day as it rested on my hair. I smiled. "Thanks Glari." "anyways." Chiron said. "I have some things for you." He dug around in a saddle bag and gave us each 50 dollars in mortal money,some ambrosia and nectar,matches,and large bottles of water.

We left the boundries of Camp Half Blood for the first time since I'd arrived. I took a deep breath and pulled out my map. "So Aphrodite said she was trapped in the West East." "WEAST!" Ray shouted,fist pumping. I rolled my eyes. "And in my dream she was somehwere like a cave of crystals." "The cave of Crystals in the Grand Canyon." Greene offered. I looked at him. "So we have to travel to Arizona?" "almost...across the country." We sat in silence. "well then lets get going." Nico spoke up,shouldering his backpack.

we'd been traveling for a while and we were somewhere on the road. "If my calculations are correct." Greene said. ""If we travel a bit by foot,car,or bus it will take us 13 days to reach Arizona." "Wow. Pretty boy can do math." I said scarcastically. Greene rolled his eyes. "Ya well you try and do that." "Well we should get a cab." Nico said. "if I'm right,we'll pass through Brooklyn and theres a bus here so a cab will take us pretty far. And we've got shadow travel." "Whats that?" I asked,pulling my eyebrows come together. "It's an ability all children of Hades have. You travel through the shadows." I grinned. "Teach meh!" Nico's lips upturned just a bit. "Maybe when we have free time."

We waited at a bus stop on the side of the road. Ray took out his MP3 and plugged in his ear buds,bobbing his head to the music. Greene played with the zipper on his jacket. "So shadow travel just transports you?" I asked Nico. He nodded. "That'll get us pretty far,but it drains the one who transports you." I nodded. "If we're lucky and Greene's calcuations are correct maybe we can shorten the time to 11 days." Nico nodded. We sat,still waiting on the bus. a small,sickly woman came to the bus stop,hobbling over to a bench while she knit a small scarf. Others came too,a small family with a baby boy,a church group,a girl with _way_ too much make-up on,and a lady that woundn't stop whistling.

The GreyHound bus finally pulled up. I yanked out Ray's earbuds. "c'mon sunshine we gotta go." everyone filed on,the four of us taking a seat in the very back. " "30 minute ride to Amityville!" The driver shouted,closing the door to the bus. Ray gladly put his earbuds in and Greene started reading a men's magazine. I yawned and rested my head on the cool glass of the window.

Around the 20 minute mark I woke up from a short nap,Ray took out his earbuds,and Greene stopped reading. I stared ahead just waiting to arrive in Amityville. Something nudged my foot from down below. I looked and saw the sickly lady had dropped the black yarn ball she was using to knit her scarf. "Oh deary." she said in her little voice. "Could you please hand that to me?" I nodded and smiled. "Sure." I handed her the yarn and he returned the smile. But her smile was different,all her teeth were sharpened,like fangs. "Thank you deary." she raised up the extra long scarf she was knitting and it burst into flames. It wasn't a black scarf,it was a whip. Ray shouted and grabbed his sword with Nico,Greene unseathed his dagger,and I hurridly undid my hair clip,turning it into a bow. "STOP THE BUS!" I shouted,the bus driver slammed on the breaks,lurching us all forward. "GAH!" people shouted,tumbling forward. The lady was no longer sickly or old at all. she was a firey form,clutching her firey whip. we each grabbed our backpack and ran.

The four of us darted out the door. "C'mon out out out everyone!" Greene shouted,helping the people off the bus. "Greene come here!" Greene rushed back to where we were,we waited for the angry deamon lady to come out. I pulled back the string of my bow,making a golden arrow apeared,and prayed to whatever archery god was listening to help me shoot this lady. Finally,the deamon lady shot out of the bus into the sky,leading a trail of thick black smoke behind her. She landed on the ground with a _BOOM_ We stumbled back a bit from the shock but got back into formation. "Foolish Demigods!" The lady hissed with her forked tounge. "You can not defeat me!" "ATTACK!" Greene shouted. I released my arrow,it narrowly missed her face. Nico and Ray went in with their swords. I pulled the string back again GOD DANG IT ! I missed her abdomen. _Please Apollo._ I prayed _Just help me finish this and I will save Aphrodite and so much more!_

I heard a shout from Nico,deamon lady had him in her fists. "PUT ME DOWN HE" roared! I shook,and pulled the string back again. I closed my eyes,and let it fly.

The deamon lady roared in protest,clutching the arrow that was stuck into her forehead. Slowly,she dissipeared into a pile of golden dust. Nico fell to the ground. He stood,brushing himself off and collecting his sword. "Hey what was that!?" A woman with a little girl screeched. We turned,the mortals all looked burnt,hurt,or freaked out. "Um.." I bit my lips nervously."TERRORISTS!" Someone shouted. I felt someone yank me back. "HOLD ON!" He shouted,and the shadows swallowed us up.


	7. Chapter 7

When the shadows stopped swirling around us we were in some sort of alleyway. Nico grunted and stumbled back. "Woah..." I said,looking around. "Was that-" "Yeah." Nico interrupted me,bracing himself on the wall. "Where are we?" "Brooklyn.''

Ray counted out our money. "Weve got 200 dollars. we should go get some food and let Nico rest.'' "Can you walk?" "Ya,Where are we going to eat." "How bout' McDonalds?" Ray suggested. "We can get something off the dollar menu and have a lot of money left." I nodded. "Sounds resonable." We headed out onto the streets. I'd been into Brooklyn once or twice with my mom and if you went into the wrong place,it was pretty scary. But for the first time,I wasn't afraid. Something about Ray,my brother,and Greene being here was settling.

We entered the McDonalds. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "What can I get ya'll?" The lady asked,smiling. "I'll have a cheeseburger." "Same!" Greene shouted. "Same! Extra tomato!" Ray followed up. "What do you want Nico?" I asked,taking some of the money from my backpack. "dhheurh" "

Huh?"

"hrppy mreal"

"Nico are you okay?"

"HAPPY MEAL!"He shouted.

I bit back a huge grin. "One happy meal. You wanna toy with that Neeks?" I joked. "I'll kill you Crowe." He grumbled.

We took a seat in a booth me sitting next to Nico and Ray and Greene across from us,looking out at the road. I ate my food along with Ray and Greene. Nico opened the top to his happy meal. I smiled quietly. When you looked at Nico. He was serious. I guess all children of Hades were. But,you forgot he was only 13 sometimes.

Greene finished his meal and took out our map. "We have to get some sort of boat to Staten Island." I stuffed our food wrappers into a trash can. "Thats gonna be a lot of money. And the sun's going down. Do you think you can shadow travel again?" Nico shrugged. "Maybe a good day until I can again." I scratched the back of my head. "well..let's camp out. We can try tomorrrow. I'll work on it some tonight so I can shadow travel us some."

We made our way out of the McDonalds and into an alleyway. "I'll make a fire,Nico,you feel free to sleep." Nico nodded and bunched his jacket up to make a pillow. Greene,Ray,and I relaxed aginst the wall while a small fire began to grow. I unclipped my hair clip and made it a bow,resting it on the wall next to me. I directed my eyes over to Nico. He was cute when he slept. They say people look younger when they sleep. Nico looked happier. His face wasn't set in an exact face,like a scowl or a smile. He was just there,asleep. I smiled.

"So,when the quest is over..then what?" I asked. "Well we still have to get back. Hopefully Chiron will come for us. Because we'll most likely be out of cash." I nodded. "It was cool when Chiron came for me at school." Ray nodded,smiling. "Riding Pegasi with you was fun." "They got us to Camp Half Blood like that." I said,snapping my fingers. I heard a loud crumbling sound from down the alley way. "What the-" A small crack had formed in the middle of the alley way,not far from us. I got up to examine it when a small cat jumped out. The cat wasn't normal though. It was a complete skeleton. But it was moving. The cat stretched out and looked up at me. "How did you do that?!" Greene asked. I stared in amazement. "Here kitty." I said,kneeling. The cat bounded over to me,rubbing it's head aginst my hand. I smiled and carefully picked it up and walked over to the fire with it,setting it in my lap.

"Is it bad I just wanna cuddle the heck out of it!?" I asked,rubbing my hand down the length of the cat's back. "Yes" Ray shuddered. "Oh don't worry little Titan they're just jealous." I said,pressing the cat's skull to my cheek. "This is the weirdest thing I've seen since Nico ate a happy meal." I laughed. "well,you say what you want. I'm keeping it." Ray shuddered again." "Whatever just don't bring it near me." I laughed and set Titan down,letting her...him? Her..play with my shoe strings. "You guys can go to sleep." Ray offered. "I'll take first watch." "You sure?" Greene asked. "Yeah. I ate like nine of the apple pies at McDonalds so I'm bouncing off the walls with energy." I nodded. "Wake us up when you get tired." I laid my backpack under my head,Titan cuddling into my stomach and purring. "How does that thing pur?" Ray asked. I shrugged. "I'm not gonna question it cause she's adorable." Ray chuckled and I fell asleep.

"Fae. !'' a voice whispered. My eyelids fluttered open,Greene sat in front of me. "Your turn to keep watch." I nodded,looking down,thanfully Titan was still there,sleeping away. I picked him up and grabbed my bow,sitting on a wall. Ray and Greene snoozed in the alleyway. I poked at the fire,adding a piece of paper from Greene's magazine. I stroked Titan's head and looked ahead. Laughing could be heard from ahead,Titan stood,his back arched like a halloween cat. I stood up as well,holding my bow at ready. The laughing grew closer until three boys came into view,their leader bumping into me. "Hey watch it!" The leader snarled. He had messy red hair that fell in his deep blue eyes,he was wearing some sort of band t-shirt but it was so messy I couldn't tell what band it was.

"You watch it" I snarled back,picking up Titan and scratching him on the top of the head. "What an _ugly_ cat!" The leader said,snickering. "Watch your mouth red." I spat,hugging Titan to my chest. I didn't know what the mist made them see,but Titan looked fine to me. The boy scoffed and yanked Titan from my hands. "HEY!" I shouted in protest. The leader laughed with his friends and tossed a flailing Titan into the air,catching her. "STOP IT!" I protested angrily,dropping my bow and jumping to try and reach Titan. The boy just held her higher.

"You've got five seconds to put her down." I snarled,my eyes filled with anger. "Or what!?" The group laughed. Suddenly,the boy handed Titan to me. I looked next to me,Nico held his sword at the boy's chin. "Or my sword." He snarled. The boy gulped. "hey uh...take it easy with the sword man." I snuggled Titan to my chest as the boys backed off. "Where did you get that?" Nico asked when the boys left,turning to me. I laughed. "I summoned it on accident." "Is she okay?" I smiled gently. "Ya. Thanks." I pecked him on the cheek. "Go to sleep. We have to shadow travel tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

the sun rose over the line of buildings,casting an orange glow over the alleyway. I smiled,we all packed up,I put Titan in my backpack,not zipping it up all the way so she could stick her head out when she wanted. Ray shuddered again. "Gosh that thing is creepy. Why couldn't you summon like...a dog?" I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I'm just a cat person!" "Chill out you two." Greene said,"anyways. We need to get a boat to Staten island."

We walked for what seemed like days. It was fun though,there were lots of cool stores on the streets. We passed a small pet store,kittens and puppies playing around in the glass showcase. "Hey Titan look!" I said,lifting her up and letting her look inside. All the puppies and kittens squealed and ran off the instant they saw Titan. "Oh..." Nico said,staring in the window as a brown puppy quivered behind a box of toys. "Thats sad for multiple reasons." He said. I put Titan back in my backpack and we continued walking to the boat.

We must have walked for two hours when we reached the boat deck. "Four tickets to Staten Island." Ray said. "That'll be four hundred dollars." The man said. I gulped. "Uh...we're a little short." Ray said nervously. "How short son?" "Like...two hundred dollars."

We sat on a bench,watching what was going to be our ticket to Staten Island sail off. "What now?" I asked. "No idea." Ray admitted. We weren't kids of Posedian,if anything Nico and I would sink like rocks. "Kitty!" A little girl squealed. I looked up to see Titan darting off. "TITAN!" I shouted,grabbing my backpack and running after her. "Hey Fae!" ray shouted,running after me.

I chased Titan all the way down the ship yard until she stopped. "T-Titan." I panted,my chest heaving up and down to try and catch my breath. Titan mewed,looking up at the large ship she had stopped in front of. Nico,Greene,and Ray caught up with me. "Oh no." Greene said,looking up at the ship. "I know what that cat is thinking and no way." I picked Titan up and held her to my chest. "It could work." I said. "NOPE!" Ray shouted. "NOPE NOPE NO WAY!"

"Annd we're doing it anyways." Ray grumbled. We hid behind a stack of boxes,waiting for the men to clear out. Once they had we made a mad break for the life boats. Greene lifted up the tarp,allowing us to climb under. He then came in after us. I was next to Ray,and Greene next to Nico. I got Titan out,allowing her to curl up in my lap. "STATEN ISLAND IN 20 MINUTES!" A muffled voice shouted. I sighed and laid my head back on the seat of the life boat.

We were travleing along when we felt a huge bump. I fell forward,slamming into Ray. "What wa-GAH!" I was cut off when I fell backwards,my back slamming into the wood of the seat. Pain shot through my back. I groaned,lifting up the tarp. Everyone was running around. I unclipped my hair clip and got out,hiding behind a cargo box and looking. Nico followed up with Ray and Greene. "WHIRPOOL!" A crew member shouted. I furrowed my brow and looked over the egde. A vast,deep,spiraling whirlpool was pulling us in. "Oh. My. Gods."

"IMPACT IMPACT!" Someone shouted,and we fell head first into the whirlpool.

I grabbed onto Nico,holding my breath, and squeezing my eyes shut,waiting for the waves to crush me. "Hey...open your eyes." Nico said. I peeked out,nothing. I was dry. I stared,we were in some sort of throne room. Our boat was on top of a red velvet carpet,in a dull spotlight. NOthing else was lit up but that area. We stood,I grasped my bow tightly. "Where are we?" Greene asked. "No idea." I replied. I felt something scrambling around in my backpack. I grabbed Titan and held her close. "AH yes! The demigods!" Someone boomed. We got into tight formation,Nico holding his sword at ready,Greene's dagger up and ready,my bow pulled back with a fresh golden arrow,and Ray's sword held in front of him. Laughing erupted from the voice. It had no origin. It came from everywhere,almost like it came from the walls.

"Oh silly children please calm down!" "Why can't we see you!?" I snarled. "You brought us down here for some reason!" "Ah yes." The voice said calmy. "They told me you had anger problems." "I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!" I shouted at him. "If you wish to see me."

The lights shown,brighter than the sun. I squinted,shielding my eyes with my hands. When everything came into focus I saw a giant cyclops sitting in the throne,his one green eye looking down on us in amusement. His tangled hair resting on his shoulders,in one fist a giant club and in the other a _huge_ turkey leg. "What do you want with us?" Nico demanded. "Oh I just want my little pet to have some dinner." "monsters having pets.." Ray mumbled. "Never good."

"What pet!?" I shouted. "The Charybdis of course!" We stared. "Oh! The foolish demigods have never heard of my pet eh?" He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A large,angry,hairy wolf like creature bounded out. It was horrifiying,made out of all kinds of different animals body parts,grafted onto one big thing. "battle! Battle! Battle! Battle! Battle! battle!" Millions of voices shouted. The cyclops laughed,his laugh shaking the entire throne room. "Settle down children settle down." He said.

"Now. How about a little battle eh?"

"Okay." I spoke up,coming closer. "If we win,you let us go and don't hurt the mortals."

The cyclops laughed again. "And if you lose,as you shall?"

"you can eat us." the cyclops smiled a snaggle tooth smile. "Very well.''

"Fae.." Greene stammered nervously. "You know that thing makes deadly whirpools whenever it breaths in right?" I smirked. "Oh I'm very aware Greene."

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The crowd shouted again,I could hear their non-visible feet stomping in excitment. "BEGIN!" The cyclops shouted. The Charybdis ran for us in anger." "Wait for it." Nico muttered,the creature getting closer. "Wait." It was inches away. "SCATTER!" He shouted,we darted in different directions,the Charybdis ramming into the wall of the throne room,it crumbling under impact. "never gets old!" I shouted happily.

We scattered again to confuse the creature,as it was recovering from it's hit on the head. "OVER HERE!" I roared,the creature turning to me. "CONFUSE IT!" I demanded. If this plan works,and I pray to Hades it does,this could be over in nine seconds flat. "HEY BIG HEAD!" Greene shouted from the opposite wall from me,swinging his dagger around."I'M A UNICORN!" Ray shouted from a corner. "NO I AM!" Nico screamed at it,though he didn't look ahppy about it. "HEY PAY ATTENTION TO US!" Greene demanded again. The creature's head went from one place,to the other,to the other,it's eyes getting madder and madder every time.

It was working! The creature began to build up the whirlpool inside it's throat. "GUYS! HOP ON IT'S BACK! DON'T LET GO!" We ran like mad men to the center where the creature stood,hopping onto one of it's limbs. "WHAT IS THIS!?" The cyclops roared. With that the creature took a huge inhale. "HOLD ON!" I screamed at my friends,and the creature exhaled,creating a wild whirlpool,sucking in the Throne room,the cyclops,and the crowd who had been cheering.


	9. Chapter 9

The charybdis rocketed into the air at top speed. Squealing it's head off. The ocean got smaller and smaller until the creature started to fall. We all screamed in unison until the creature fell in the middle of a town with a loud _WHOOPMH_ that Brooklyn probaly heard. I groaned,the charybdis had died on the impact but he'd also cushioned our fall. Nico rubbed his head. "we're alive?" I realized what had happened. MY PLAN WORKED! ''HOLY HEPHESTUS GUYS I'M NOT A FAILURE!'' I shouted,grabbing Ray by the shoulders and shaking him. He laughed. ''GUYS IT WORKED WE'RE ALIVE!" ''Fae people are staring.'' Nico muttered,glancing nervously at a family who were taking pictures of the Charybdis who was now beginning to turn into dust.

We continued to walk through Staten Island. "Do you think you can shadow travel us Nico?" I asked,looking to him. He bit his lip. "how far?" he asked. "Tennesee maybe?" I asked. "We can get a bus to the next state where we can camp and I'll practice my own shadow travel." He reluctantly grabbed each of us,the shadows engulfing us once more.

I stumbled out of the shadows in some little town. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. That gave me a massive headache. "You okay Nico?" I asked. He groaned in response. "Ya' know?" Greene said. "I like busses better." I laughed. "We'll lay off it for a bit." "Want some lunch Nico?" I asked. He nodded and we found ourselves in a burger place down the street. We sat down with our meals. "Uh...guys." Ray said nervously,picking up a newspaper. I grabbed it from him.

 **Bus Explodes and Ship Sinks on same Day!**

 _Reporters are on this case but it has been told a bus exploded and a ship was sucked into a deadly whirlpool on the same day! the same girl was seen walking around with her three acomplices just before the accidents!_

Just under that was a picture of Greene,Ray,Nico,and I in front of the bus and at the ship yard earlier. "Snap.." I muttered. "At least you can't see your hairstlye in the pictures." Nico muttered. "What the Hades does that mean!?" I snapped. "Jeez,I just meant not a lot of people walk around with that hairstyle." I rolled my eyes. "Good save there."

It was hard to eat lunch after that. My appetite was gone,I ended up giving half of my burger to Titan. I was scared someone would just walk up to me,look at me good,then start screaming that I was a terrorist. But that didn't happen. We sat around for a while,talked,and let Nico take a nap. We did get some weird looks for that.

Later,in another alley way,Nico was helping me work on shadow travel while Greene and Ray looked for a bus. "Just sort of..uh..walk into the shadows?" He said uncertinally. I took a deep breath and imagined where I wanted to go.

"Uh..where do I go?" I asked,turning to him. "How about..across the street!" He pointed to across from us,where a small tourist shop had people slowly going in and out of it,a big longhorn skull on the front. I nodded. I closed my eyes,imagined going across the street,and walked into the shadows.

I squeezed my eyes shut,but I didn't just walk into a wall,but I felt the sensation of flying through a dark tunnel like when Nico traveled us. "HEY IT'S THAT GIRL FROM THE NEWSPAPER!" Someone screeched. My eyes snapped open.

I was on top of shelf inside the gift shop,I had crushed a glass statue of Tennesee and several snow globes. "HEY IT IS!" Another man shouted. "Whoops.." I muttered,jumping down from the shelf,knocking it to the ground in the process. "HEY GET HER!" Someone screamed. I yanked the door open and rushed to the alleyway,grabbing Nico by the wrist and running down the street.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He demanded.

"I CRUSHED SOME SNOW GLOBES!"


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT?!" Nico shouted.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" I screamed,tightening my grip on his wrist as people began to flood out of the gift shop.

I looked over my shoulder,they looked mad...LIKE REALLY MAD! I ran smack into someone. "Ray!" I shouted. "C'mon we gotta go!" I grabbed him as well and ran away with Greene in hot persuit. "OH MY GODS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shouted at me. I saw a small place,shaded by dumpsters. "HOLD ON!" I closed my eyes,held tightly onto my friends,and shadow traveled us to New Mexico.

Okay,so shadow traveling across 4 states is some what of a bad idea when it's only your second time doing it. I groaned and braced myself aginst a wall. "Where are we?" Greene asked. "N-New Mexico." I panted. "You jumped across 4 states?" Nico asked. I nodded. "Yup. What day is it?" Greene looked at his watch. "We left Camp Half Blood four days ago." I nodded. "Cool. by normal standards it would've taken us a month to get this far." "You tired?" Ray asked. I rolled my eyes. "No I'm totally not tired after jumping us across four states." "COFFFFEEE!" Greene shouted. "Say what?" I asked in confusion.

Greene led us into a Starbucks. I'd been into one oncebecause my mom had to work there for a while and I accidently set fire to it ,don't ask. "what can I get for you?" a lady asked,her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "Espresso." Grenne said. The woman dissipeared behind the counter for a while,coming out with a small cup,white steam billowing off the top.

"Try it!" Greene said,handing me the cup. I looked at the black steaming liquid. The only time I'd ever tried coffee was at the diner my mom was working at. She said it was a "Mom drink" And it was disgusting. Naturaly,I wanted to try it after she said that. And I regretted it.

I took a small sip. I grimaced,but took another sip. And another,and another. Soon enough,the cup was empty. "HOLY HADES GUYS I FEEL AWESOME!" I squeeled,throwing the cup into the trash can. "Oh gods you do not need caffine." Nico said,rolling his eyes. "Oh cool I was totally just thinking the same thing right now! We're like on the same wave length!"

"Guys do you wanna travel across the country!?" I asked,jumping around as we walked down the streets of New Mexico. "I Can TOTALLY shadow travel us there! Let's go!"

"Thanks Greene." Nico snarled. "we have to deal with _this_ all the way to Arizona."

Greene flinched. "Yeah...this was not a good idea."

Little did I know,what goes up,must come down. When the espresso magic wore off I found myself falling asleep on Ray's shoulder. "What time is it?" Ray asked Greene,shrugging me off of him for the third time that day. "Bout' ten o' clock." Greene reported, headed down to a motel. Entering. "Room for one night please." Greene said,handing the man up front the cash. He kept looking at us,like he was trying to read our minds. "Have I seen ya'll somewhere?" he gulped." ?"Then,it dawned on him. ''THE PEOPLE FROM THE NEWS!" "Run!" Nico shouted.

I was alive and ready to run. We ran out of that motel faster than the speed of light. ''DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" the man shouted after us.

It felt like seconds,but almost everyone on the street was after us. We had run into a small town and were getting tired. We'd end up stoping at some point. "there!'' Nico shouted,pointing to a small garden as the crowd got held up by a traffic.

We ended up being all sandwhiched together under what I think were tomatos,they might have been squash too but that's not important. We sat there for what seems like hours until we no longer heard the people's chatter. "Thank gods." I sighed,letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. "We have to lay low now." Nico muttered,twisting his skull ring around his finger. I nodded,opening my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by a scratchy old voice."freeze punks! I'm a world war two vet and I know how to go down on ya'" A beam of yellow light shone all over us. To clear everything up the plants were tomatoes.

"George!" A woman shouted angirlly,she had curly grey hair and rectangle glasses resting on her nose. She brushed her hands on a small white apron over her pink flowered pattern dress and playfully slapped her husband on the arm. "What have I told you about scaring children!?" The man pouted,looking at what must have been his wife. "Not to do it." She sighed in exasperation. "Come on out children,what do you want with my tomatoes?"

The woman allowed us inside. Instantly I ran into a sheet strung in the hallway. I moved it away,only to see they were strung all over the hallway. "What the-" "Oh never mind that dear." The woman said,turning to me with a smile. "George likes to use his ariplanes in the hallways sometimes." "Um..okay?"

The house was a small,cozy cabin. The woman led us into a small kitchen,everything was "grandma-fied''. You know what I mean,every thing was pastel or had floral pattern. "Please sit down!'' We sat down uneasilly. "So,what were you doing in the tomatoes?" Nico twisted his skeleton ring around his finger. "well you see." He began. "we were sorta on the run from the cops." "Oh what for?!' The woman asked,looking at us sympathetically. "They think we blew something up. Also I crushed some snow globes." I explained. The woman exaimned us closer. "You're the children from the newspaper!" She exclaimed. I nodded grimly.

"Well,can I get ya'll somthing to eat?" Nico looked at her,confused. "You're not gonna kick us out?" The woman shook her head. "Bah,I don't think kids like you could blow something up as big as a bus." "Seriously?" Greene asked in disbelief. The woman nodded. "I'm Martha. Now,if ya' don't tell me watcha want to eat I'll decide for ya' "

We ended up with what must have been breakfast,seeing it was 1 am. Bacon,scrambled eggs,toast with jam,waffles,and hashbrowns. Martha was a nice cook and I wasn't eating off the dollar menu again. "Thanks very much Ms." Greene said,smiling at her. "May I ask something though?" Martha smiled and nodded. "shoot."

"You said your husband liked to use his airplanes in the hallways?" She laughed. "Ah yes. My husband is a world war 2 vet. He's a..you kids might say a history buff." I pushed my empty plate away. "He wants to bring back memories from that?" Martha shrugged. "It keeps him entertained." Ray chuckled. "You make him sound like a four year old." Martha laughed out loud,slapping her knee. "Sometimes Ray,I think he is."

Our schedule was _wayy_ off. We were most likely gonna wake up some time around noon. Nico and I shared a room with two twin beds. "You know what I can't figure out?" Nico said as he pulled back the covers to his bed. "what?" He got into bed and turned off the lamp. "How did you skip time?" He asked. I furrowed my brow in the dark. "Huh?"

"I was in the Lotus Hotel,stayed there for a while to skip time. Hazel died and I brought her back. You're so 'with the times'."

"Even if I did skip time,how would I know? I mean,do you think I died and came back?"

"No telling. You should ask dad yourself."

We didn't talk after that,just went to sleep.

I yawned and woke up,the sun shining through the window between Nico and I's beds. I groaned and sat up,brushing my bangs from my face. I went off to the bathroom,moving a sheet out of the way in the process. I re-did my hair and brushed my teeth,when I heard a knock on the door. "Fae dear,lunch is ready." "Thank you!" I replied. I placed my hand on the door knob to leave when I heard a _BOOM_ and a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

I yanked the door open,chaos!

Martha and George ran around in fear,half of the house was on fire. "Nico!" I shouted. He turned to me,his sword drawn. "Drakon!" He shouted. I unclipped my hair clip,grasping my bow. "GEORGE MARTHA!" I shouted. ''GREENE GET THEM OUT OF HERE!'' Greene grabbed the nearest door open,helping the two out the door. "Ray! Nico! With me!" Nico pryed open the nearest window,boosting Ray and I up,me grabbing his hands once we were out. The roof of the building collapsed as Nico landed on the lawn of the house.

We rushed to the back,the garden,where the shrieks of the drakon came from. It was a giant,purple creature,hooked wings flapping viciously as it spat fire over the already destroyed house. "Holy Hephatestus." Ray breathed,taking out his sword. The creature turned to us,opening his mouth so we could see the fire building in his throat. "DODGE!" Nico shouted,pushing us out of the way just as the monster shot a wall of fire where we had been standing."Ray,get in it's blind spot!" I shot,readying my bow. "Nico,you work on scaring it's legs while I distract." We all nodded,we knew what to do. We were a team by nature. "HEY MEATHEAD!" I screamed,waving my hands around in the air. The drakon turned to me,giving Nico and Ray some time to get to work. Ray crept on the monster's back while Nico got under it,slashing violently at it's legs. It snorted,looking for the source of the newfound pain on it's legs. "HEY NO NO NO NO!" I screamed at it. "PAY ATTENTION TO MEEE!" The monster roared and shot a wave of flames at me. I rolled away,not fast enough though. I felt a searing pain on the back of my right leg.

I pulled the string of my bow back,shooting at the monster. I got it right in the neck. It roared angirlly. I smirked. "YA TAKE THAT YA UGLY BRUTE!" I didn't know what ''brute'' meant but it sounded good so why not?

"NICO STAB IT!" I shouted,continuing to purpously shoot missing arrows to distract the creature. I heard the drakon let out a final screech,and it fell to the ground. Nico pulled his sword from the Drakon's stomach,looking to me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "ya." I flinched,I had completly forgotten my burned leg. Nico dug in his bag,handing me some ambrosia. I took a small bite,the familiar taste of my mother's bacon entering my mouth."You okay Ray?" Ray nodded and brushed some dirt from his jeans. "we have a lot of explaining to do."

And Ray was right. Martha was freaking out. "wheres George?" I asked Greene. He stared down,not saying a word."My home! G-George!" She sobbed. "What WAS that!?" I bit my lip. "Martha I'm so sorry I-" "WHY WAS THERE A DRAGON IN MY GARDEN!?"

"wait. what?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see it to! A firebreathing dragon right in my yard!"

Nico,Greene,Ray,and I shared a look. She saw through the mist? How?! "Martha,theres something we should tell you. did you ever read Greek Mythology?"

"Of course I have! How is that important now!?" she demanded.

"please calm down Martha,let Fae explain." Greene said,resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Now,when a mortal and a God have a baby,you get a demigod." Greene had managed to calm Martha down and had sat her on a lawn chair while I explained. "We." I said,gesturing to all of us. "Are demigods. We go to a camp for people like us called:Camp Half Blood." Martha nodded. "And right now,Aphrodite,the goddess of love,is in danger. We're on our way to find her.'' Martha sat in scilence. "Come on." She said,standing up. "W-What?" I stammered. "Ya'll have something to do,you're all either figments of my breaking mind,or you're not lying."

We drove for hours. I sat between Nico and Greene with Ray in the front. NOt saying a was fine by me. I didn't want to upset Martha. Night slowly set upon us. I watched the buildings pass by the car. I allowed my eyes to close,lulling me off to sleep.

"I'M BECOMING RESTLESS!" A voice boomed in my dream. I was in the cave of crystals again. Zios pacing his cave as his friend rushed after him. "S-S-Sir the demigods are on their way."

"SCILENCE DWARF!"

The dwarf whimpered,backing away from Zios. "I MUST FEED!" He demanded again,the cave shaking from his voice.

I woke up to the car stopping. Martha had driven us as close as possible to the Grand Canyon. "This is as far as I can go." Martha said. We got out of the car,Martha handing us our bags she had stocked with some food. She pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye Fae." I smiled gently. "Thank you so much Martha. I'll make sre George doesn't go to Adosphel." I said.

Martha hopped in her car,driving back to her home. "Can you even promise that?" Ray asked. "I hope so." I said,watching the small silver car dissipear down the road.

"How do we even know where this 'Crystal Cave' is?" Ray asked,turning to the grand canyon. "How about we go to that viewing platform?" I suggested. We made our way over there,I grabbed the bar and looked over at the massive valley below. "How do we get down there?" I asked nervously. "shadow travel." Nico said bluntly. "Can you risk it?" Greene asked. "It's a mile maybe."

Shadow traveling was okay. Had to catch my breath. But okay. I felt Titan rustling around in my backpack again. I took Titan out. "You know where the cave is Titan?" I asked,she mewed and scampered off. We rushed after her,dodging trees and spitting flys out of our mouths. Finally,Titan stopped in front of a large rock. "T-Titan." I huffed. "W-Wrong way." She mewed again,sitting and licking her paw..what used to be her paw I guess.

I exaimed the Rock with Nico. we looked at every inch of it. I felt my hand run into something,a hole. I stopped abruptly,running over it with my finger. "Hey guys." i said,examining it closer. Nico came over,examining it. "It's a key hole." he announced. Titan mewed,holding up her paw. "her paw!" Nico announced. He came closer,gently disconnecting her paw bone,inserting it into the key hole.

The rock slowly slid back,revealing a large,dark cave. Titan came back up to me. I put her front paw back on and stared ahead at the Cave. "Ready Neeks?" I asked,smiling nervously at him. "Bring it." he said.

 **Hello my little cupcakes! Just wanted to tell you to go join ! We RP there :) Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

We walked through the darkness of the cave,the only sounds being the crunching of gravel under our boots. "Everyone okay?" I asked,my voice echoing on the walls of the cave. I heard a collective "yeah". I pulled out my blue flashlight,clicking the button making a ray of yellow light shine across the floor of the cave.

As we got deeper into the cave,crystals began to appear on the walls of the cave,milky white in color. Getting thicker and larger as we walked. _RRAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!_ Something went,shaking the entire cave. Dust fell on our heads,our feet vibrating. I grimaced and shoved my hands over my ears until the roaring stopped. Zios,was getting restless.

"We're getting closer." Nico reported,pointing to the floors that were littered with skeletons,battle armor,and weapons. I got this sensation in the pit of my stomach,like I should do something. I figured it was my lunch talking,that and the fact we were about to kill a giant,but it only got stronger as we kept going. "You sense the death in this area." Nico said,as if reading my thoughts. "Hades thing." i nodded and we continued to walk. So I knew when someone was dead?

''HOW DARE THEY KEEP ME WAITING!" A voice roared as we got closer. _STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP_. Huge,hairy,grimy feet walked past a huge openeing. "Duck." I whisper shouted,dodging behind a crystal larger than a school bus. "Zios please don't shout!" The whimpy voice of the dwarf pleaded. "NO!" Zios roared again. _THUNK THUNK THUNK._ He must have left,I crept out,peeking around the corner. He sat in a large throne,the cage holding Aphrodite sitting in front of him,the goddess sat there,in all her beauty. this time she had long curly brown hair,her skin glowing and clear,a purple dress bunched up at her waist.

My idea of beauty.

That's what the goddess did,she shifted to fit people's idea of beauty.

"DANCE GODDESS DAAANCE!'' Zios demanded. "hmp." Aphrodite protested,looking away from the giant. He roared again,stomping his foot,shaking the cave again. Aphrodite nervously jumped to her feet,doing a frantic jig. She was no Apollo.

"Whats the plan?" I asked,turning to the group. "Isn't that your job?" Greene asked. "Says who?"

"Aren't you the leader?" Greene asked. Nico rolled his eyes."We don't have time for that." I nodded. "We go in,we kill big guy,we get Aphrodite,leave." Greene rubbed his temples. "Gods. Okay,I've got an idea."

I hid behind a _huge_ crystal. Zios still sat in front of the goddess,looking at her as if she was a boring television show. I strolled out like nothing was wrong,whistling to myself. "OH WHAT A WONDERFULL DAY!'' I shouted,hopfully loud enough to get his attention. It did,Zios looked up,grunting,his beady eyes wide.

"DEMIGOD!" He roared,banging his fist on the arm rest of his throne. "tacos!" I screamed in return. "Sandwhiches! Pizza! Tuna fish!" He roared,picking up a crystal the size of my cabin in camp half blood,throwing it in my direction.

I did a classic tuck and roll,just as the crystal hit the wall where I had been standing,shattering into a million pieces. "MIssed me!" I taunted,sticking my tounge out like a pre-schooler. Zios let out another angry roar,lunging for me. I darted to a huge crystal,climbing on top of it.

"STUPID ZIOS!'' I shouted at the angry Zios,shaking my butt at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Greene creep closer to the cage with his mother in it. I began to leap from crystal to crystal,leading Zios away from Greene.

"I'VE GOT A GRANNY GOAT!" I cried the familiar campfire song from Camp Half Blood,keeping Zios's attention away from the goddess. ''SHE ATE SOME GRAPES AND GOT AN ACHE!''

I made a mad leap onto a smaller crystal,maybe four yards away. I grabbed for it,not close enough,I grabbed onto the edge of the crystal by just my fingertips. Zios let out a mad laugh,shaking the cave even more,I held onto the edge of the crystal with all my power as it shook under my fingers.

I felt Zios's hand wrap around my legs,ripping my fingers away from the crystal. He lifted me so close I could smell his foul breath.

"Foolish demigods!" He roared,laughing his head off. "Now I will have my dinner!" I shook in fear,then i saw something move along Zios's shoulders. I looked closer,Ray!

Ray held up his sword,creeping closer to the giant's head. "Oh I wouldn't count on dinner." I said,smirking. "Why is that Daughter of Hades?" Zios asked. "GREENE KILL HIM!" I screamed to my friend. Ray raised his sword,just as he was about to kill the monster,Zios turned,looking right at my friend.

I froze. "NO!" i shouted. Then,Ray started laughing. _Laughing!_ Like the situation was funny! "WHAT IS IT!?" I shouted,Zios was laughing along with him. "You _IDIOT_ !" Ray shouted,sneering at me. "You really _thought_ I was with you!? That I would risk my life for a goddess such as Aphrodite!?"

 ** _cliffhanger! I know guys i know I'm a horrible person!_**


	13. Chapter 13

"W-What?" I stammered. Ray looked down at me,a sick grin spread across his face. "You didn't _really_ think we were friends right?" My sadness quickly turned to anger. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED FOR YOU!?" He sneered. "They all died at _my_ hand idiot! That old veteran? I brought the drakon! Martha. She won't make it home,I've sent the monsters already."

Tears welled in my eyes. Ray had killed both of thoes nice people who had helped us,like it was nothing. Though the crystal of my tears I saw Nico moving around the giant,beginning to crawl up it's back.

"H-How could you do that!?" I demanded,distracting the two. Ray swung his sword around his finger. "Gods,you demigods. You trust too easily. You're just so...gullible. You think,just because a god is my father I actually care if you die." His words stung. This was the boy who'd brought me to camp. Helped me find a place where I belonged. And he was willing to kill us all. "But why!?" Nico was somewhere on the Giant's torso at this point. "Zios is strong." Ray said flatly. "He'll reward me much better than some goddess or horseman."

Nico was near Zios's shoulders. I needed to keep Ray distracted. "Ray! What about your father!? What would he say." Ray stiffened. "My father has done nothing for me. I owe him nothing."

"He could blast you out of existance right now! He could have when he discovered what you were doing! but he didn't!" I protested,Nico was climbing the Giant's hair,a look of pain on his face. Nico,and all kids of Hades were thin,how he'd managed all the upper body strength to climb a 15 foot giant was beyond me.

"he loves you! Apollo loves all his kids! That's why he didn't!"

"Scilence!" Zios shouted. "Foolish children of Hades know nothing!" "We know a lot!" A voice shouted,I looked up,Nico stood on the top of Zios's head,and shoved his sword through the giant's skull.

Zios roared in anger,releasing his grip on me and squeezing his eyes shut in pain,he stomped around,causing both Nico and Ray to fall from his shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut,shadow traveling to where Nico was falling from. I opened my eyes,the wind whipping my hair above me,I grabbed Nico's wrist. "Hold on!" I shouted,transporting us to the ground.

Zios stumbled back,clutching the top of his head. "MASTER!" Ray screamed as he fell. I sighed. I was a child of Hades,I wasn't supposed to feel compassion,Ray deserved everything that was coming. "Nico." i said as Ray neared the ground. "take care of Aphrodite and get Zios." And I shadow traveled to where Ray fell from.

I snatched him out of the air,when we reached the ground I shoved him down with all my force. "F-Fae-" "Shut it!" I demanded.

"I only saved your sorry butt so I could kill you properly."

The disbelief melted off Ray's face,turning into another twisted grin. "Bring it death girl."

I drew my bow. "You can stand down Ray.'' I said for the last time. "We can take you back to camp,Chiron will forgive you."

Ray didn't listen,he lunged instantly,his sword facing me. I felt warm blood drip down my cheek.I did my best to ignore the stinging pain in my cheek. Ray sneered,coming again. I backed up,pulling the string of my bow back and releasing. It narrowly missed his head. "My father would never let you kill me!" He shouted. I did what I knew to do,I started climbing.

I jumped on top of a crystal,climbing to the top of the cave. "You know nothing Ray." I said as he climbed after me with the same speed and strength. Below me I saw Nico and Greene working on Zios,scarring his legs and chest.

"You're one to talk Fae Crowe." He jumped onto my crystal,making another move with his sword. I raised up my bow,his sword bounced off with the sound of metal on metal ringing through the cave.

I darted to the next one,and the next. Until I was on the biggest crystal in the entire cave. I pulled back my bow string as he came closer. _He's your friend!_ That little voice said in the back of my head. No. He wasn't my friend. He was a traitor,a cold blooded killer. And that's what greek mythology was about. The traitors,never win. I let the arrow fly.

A final look of terror adorned Ray's face as he fell to the ground. My shoulder slouched,my hands falling to my side. I felt that sensation Nico had told me was sensing the death of someone. I had killed someone. I had really killed someone.

I jumped back down. We had better things to deal with. We all set to work with our weapons. Arrows,sparks,and daggers flew all over the place. I hit a sweet spot somwhere,a shimmering golden arrow now protruding from Zios's neck. "Let me finish this." A silky,flowing voice said from behind me. I turned Aphrodite stood behind all of us. That's right! Demigods _and_ gods must kill a giant Her arua glowing,radiating pure beauty and force. We nodded in unison,making way for the goddess of love.

Aphrodite stepped in front of a yowling Zios. In a slow transformation of black and pink she turned into a battle chick. Iron armor hugging her figure,in a beautiful way that still protected her. Aphrodite drew a golden sword,lunging at the monster.


	14. Chapter 14

Our next task was to bring Aphrodite back to Olympus in the Empire State Building. That was the easy part. More shadow traveling. To be honest I didn't know if you could shadow travel a goddess. But,I wasn't going to guestion it. I was just happy to be done with this nightmare. But,I'd still dream about. That was a definate yes.

Nico gave me some ambrosia,turning the long slash mark across my cheek into a pale scar. "You ready to go?" Nico asked. "Can you travel us?" He nodded. "Yeah. You just fought a pysco. Don't work to much."

"You just fought a giant. And won." I countered,smiling slightly. Nico returned the smile,and slipped us all into the shadows.

When the waves of black were gone,we were in front of the Empire State Building. It was night,a surprise to me. We must not have been in the cave too long,but it felt like hours. "That is your home?" I asked in confusion. "On the 600th floor." Nico explained.

"That's a thing?" I asked.

"If you tell the man up front the right thing,yeah."

"I'm confused now."

"We all are."

We entered in,not a lot of people were around given the fact it was 3am. "Here to see Olympus." Nico told the man up front. "Business up there?" "we've got Aphrodite." The man glanced behind us,looking at the goddess,his eyes widening. he nodded and gestured to the elevator.

We stepped in,Nico pressing a glowing 600 button.

The elevator shot into the air,I pressed aginst the wall,squeezing my eyes shut.

A _ding_ rang through the elevator,and the elevator stopped,the doors slowly opening to reveal what seemed like a town. A FREAKING TOWN ON TOP OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING! I stared,people,saytars,nymphs,and other creatures bustled around,smiling and chatting. Street vendors were set up with small places with food,knick knacks,books,tiny little rings with names on them,everything. Greene's eyes were the size of dinner plates,and despite Nico's usually serious face,he looked surprised as well.

"Come along children." Aphrodite said in her honey smooth voice,walking up a large,candle lit path up a mountain.

We followed,as we walked I noticed the people..or nymphs..whatever you wanna call them parted like the red sea,bowing to the Goddess.

"They're bowing to _my_ mom!" Ray said to me,elbowing me in the ribs.

I smiled at him.

 _Would they bow for Hades if he came?_ I wondered.

Not likely. I couldn't picture Hades,god of the underworld,walking through this sea of people and having them bow to him.

we continued walking up the path until we reached the top of the mountain,the throne room. Thrones for all the Gods and goddesses set up in a U shape. "Aphrodite!" A man who sat in a throne of pure platinum in the middle of the throne room with a grey beard and what looked like a pantsuit boomed in a deep voice. "You have returned!"

"Zues. God of the-''

"Yeah I know." I interrupted Nico,looking up in awe at the GOD OF THE FLIPPING SKY!

"Sir Zues." Greene said,bowing. NIco and I followed him,bowing to the gods of olympus.

"Ah yes yes." Zues said,looking down at us like a cat looks at a mouse in a trap. "The ones who saved our lady. IS there something you wish?"

"N-No sir." Greene stammered.

That's when I got an idea. I wanted to talk to my dad,find out how I skipped time,make sure George and Martha went to Eliysum.

"Sir." I said,keeping my bow.

"Ah." Zues said,stroking his beard. "The child of Hades. I should have known,my brother's children usualy want something from me."

I cleared my throat. "May I rise?"

"You shall."

I rose,looking up at the god of the sky,may other powerfull eyes staring upon me. "Lord Zues." I began. "I-I wish of a way to speak to my father."

Zues cocked an eyebrow. "A way to communicate with your father in the underworld? why?"

I swallowed nervously.

"You see sir. My brother told me about the agreement in which the big three do ot have children anymore after world war 2. H-He told me..he lived many years of his life in the Lotus Hotel,what felt like seconds was years."

"I should warn you child." Zues said,looking at me gravely.

"People,can go mad after hearing about things like this."

I licked my lips nervously.

"But,I must also make sure,two amazing people get to Elyisum."

Zues studdied me. "very well.'' He snapped his fingers,and just like that,I was in front of my father with my two friends.

It seems I had interrupted Persephone and my father in the middle of breakfast. They sat at a table made of human bones,feasting on toast,eggs,tomatoes,breakfast things. "You hear the Mortals are allowing a murderer to be free?" Persephone asked her husband,looking up from her food. "Bah." My father replied. "Let him be free,he'll get a worse punishment when he tries it again."

I now knew where I got my jet black hair,my boney figure. My father. We looked similar to be honest,dark eyes,black hair,he radiated pure power. I was honestly horrified to be so close to him. That sensation I got,the feeling of death,was coursing through my veins at a million miles per hour.

"Father." Nico said,bowing. I followed his example,bowing to the god as we caught his attention.

"Nico." Hades said,standing and nodding to his son.

"I have brought your other child father." Nico said,looking to me.

I nodded and stood. "Fae Crowe..sir."

Hades looked at me with his intense black eyes. No,not like Nico's a very deep brown,but black,like ink. "Ah yes,Fae. My troublesom child."

I took a deep breath. "Sir...I wish to know-"

"Yes yes,how you skipped time." He made a gesture like swatting a fly away at me.

I nodded.

"Have a seat,you too Greene. I guess you're in for a good story."

We each took a seat,I took one closest to Nico and Persephone,the ones that probably wouldn't kill me. A femur bone stuck me in the back from the arm rest,I moved over and looked to my father.

"You died my child,so long ago."

"W-What-"

"You had a past life,with your mother. I believe in the roaring 20s."

"I-I lived...in the roaring 20s? I..I drank spoiled milk..my mother dressed as a flapper?"

Hades smiled almost,like the distant memory of my mom dressing as a flapper was actually funny.

"Yes. Yes. And yes. You see though Fae." Hades said,leaning forward. "I took pity on you,both me and my loving wife did. we brought you down here,allowed you to be our servants for a while. Until.."

"Until what s-sir?" I stammered,my eyebrows knitting together.

"Your mother couldn't stay so long. You needed to eat,so did she. TIme had passed,oh how time had passed,it felt like a day or two here,but it was years. And she didn't want you to be bound to this place."

I stared down at my lap. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You took pity on me,you could have let me just die,keep me dead,but you let me live. You let me find my brother,my friends." I looked at NIco and Greene,smiling gently. "Thank you."

Hades's lips upturned slightly. "Goodbye Fae Crowe." he said,snapping.

The shadows swallowed us up,and we were back at Camp Half Blood.


End file.
